Jurassic Park: Isla Sorna
by Love.Fiction.2018
Summary: It's been eight years since Isla Nublar. Katie has everything she wanted. The perfect family and a boyfriend, but the memories of Jurassic Park still haunt her. Katie has no idea that she will be taken back on to the island. Isla Sorna Site B. Will she be able to survive a second time round? Part 2 of 2.
1. The Perfect Family

**The Perfect Family**

 _Chapter 1_

It's been almost five years since the incident on Isla Nublar. I have not gotten over what happened after all those years. We were still researching at the dig and found more dinosaur bones. After a couple of months from the island, Dad got down on one knee and proposed to Ellie. I was a very happy bridesmaid and now a very happy big sister. Ellie had given birth to a boy named Charlie who was now three years old and now she has a baby girl named Lily. I also had a boyfriend now, so life was great.

My relationship with Dad had improved and now we were the perfect family.

"RRRRROW! GRRRRRR!" Charlie mimicked the dinosaur sounds as he played with his two dinosaur toys.

"Charlie why don't you play in the sandbox?" I asked as he was playing on the stone cold path. We moved over to the sand box. He started to play with his dinosaur toys again while growling.

"Oh, actually, Charlie, those two are herbivores. They wouldn't be interested in fighting each other. But these..." I rolled my eyes at Dad who picked up two .

"See, these are carnivores. And this one here see its claws this one here uses its claws to gouge at the throat of its opponent…" Dad started playing with them himself.

Charlie paid him no attention and carried on playing. "Don't listen to Dad, Charlie you play with them however you like." He looked up and smiled at me.

"Uh, Alan?" Dad turned around. It was Ellie holding Lily. She giggled as she saw me and I got up and took my little sister from her.

"Hmm?"

Ellie motioned to Charlie. "He's three. Let's wait till he's five?"

Lily took my hand and placed it in her mouth. "How about until he's eight?" I said.

"Oh, right. Happy dinosaurs. Sorry little man." Charlie started to bounce them along the sandbox edge.

Then, the sound of a car engine turning off is heard and Ellie walks to Mark her boss from work.

"That must be Mark." She walks over to him. He was a very professional guy.

"Hi Mark, this is my husband Alan and my step daughter Katie. These two munchkins are my children. Charlie and Lily." Ellie introduced us all to him.

"Nice to meet you, Alan. Ellie tells me a lot about at work. She also talks about you aswell. All good things." He said.

Dad and Mark shook hands, "Nice to meet you Mark. You work for the state department right?"

Mark nodded, "That's right."

Charlie who runs to Dad while pointing at Mark. "This is a herbabore. And Daddy is the dinosaur man." We all laughed at Charlie's cuteness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _So the first chapter is up. Sorry it's so so so short but I thought I would give you something until I get a longer chapter out. I don't think this story will be as long as the first one. I really want to get this story done so I can move on to something else. I hope you all enjoy it!_

 _I know my grammar is not that good. Sorry for if it is, I try to fix many mistakes I can. I asked for a beta but they never got back to me._

 _3 Reviews till the next update._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. I Still Have Nightmares

**I Still Have Nightmares**

 _Chapter 2_

A little while later we were sitting in the dining room having desert, Ellie's boss had left now and it was just three at the table. Since Dad regularly goes away on trips to different cities promoting his newest book, he doesn't see us that much. Dad was standing by Jack's cage, he was our parrot we got a couple of years ago.

"What's my name? Come on, Jack, say it. Is my name Alan? Say my name." He put a cracker to his cage. Jack didn't respond and me and Ellie laughed. I brought over the coffee as Dad sat down.

"He used to know me."

"Well Dad, you should come home more often." I smirked. Ellie nodded agreeing with me. She didn't like when Dad was away for a long time. I was studying at college to be a Paleontologist, but I was doing a placement in Dad's dig.

An awkward moment of silence. "More coffee?"

"Yes."

"So what are you working on now?" Ellie asked Dad. She never really asked about his work because she didn't want to be reminded about Jurassic Park.

"We have a new site in Montana. At least until the money runs out." Dad said looking down at his coffee.

"Anything good?"

Dad a look at me this time knowing how I would react. "Raptors, mostly."

I suddenly had a flashback to when we were in the visitor centre and being cornered by them. That was the moment terrifying moment of my life.

"My favourite." I said sarcastically. Ellie nodded also agreeing.

Dad leaned forward, realizing Ellie and me were two of the few people he could talk to about this.

"You remember the sounds they made?"

I could tell Ellie didn't want to go into this. "I try not to." She said in a serious tone.

How could we forget the sounds they made? I hear them and see them in my dreams.

"We've done cranial scans, and raptors actually had a quite sophisticated resonating chamber. I have a theory that their ability to vocalize is the key to their social intelligence. The way they can work together as a team."

"You think they could talk to each other?" She asked interested in this.

"To a degree we never imagined. Ellie they were smarter than dolphins and whales. They were smarter than primates." Dad finished. I played with my cake with my spoon. Ellie sighed, and I didn't realize that they were looking at me.

"You okay sweetie?" Dad asked concerned.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, I just…" Ellie put an arm around me.

"What?"

"I still get nightmares from when we were there, and I can remember their claws. The sounds they made and their faces. I see it every time in my dreams." As I discussed the events of that day, Dad and Ellie looked at each other, helpless.

"You've never told us you still had nightmares." Ellie said, putting an arm around my shoulders. After Jurassic Park, I had to go to therapy and I was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress.

I looked down, "I didn't want to worry you two. I mean there only nightmares right. It's not like they can get us again." I laughed slightly.

Ellie and Dad didn't say anything to me. Lily started to cry from her nursery then. "I'll get her." I got up and walked out of the room.

Before I went up the stairs I heard mumbling. "What are we going to do? She's having nightmares still."

Ellie sounded like she stood up and was walking around the kitchen, "Well we just have to be there for her Alan. She's twenty four years old now, she's not going to stop having them and remembering what happened. I still have nightmares too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ellie and Dad headed toward the rental car parked in the driveway. I had just finished saying goodbye to Charlie and Lily. I was going with Dad this time. I was going to see my boyfriend who I had not seen in a few weeks. His name was Billy Brennan, we met at the dig site in Montana four years ago.

"Good luck with the fund raising." Ellie said kissing his lips. I turned my head away in disgust, watching parents kiss is gross. No matter how old I was.

"It was never easy, but before Jurassic Park, you could find money. Somewhere. Now fossils are out. Everyone wants to see a real live dinosaur."

"Times change Alan. But you're the still the best. I mean that. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." Ellie said to Alan. He got in the car, while I hugged Ellie.

"You watch out for him okay Katie. You know how he can be." She winked. Dad rolled his eyes at us.

"The last of my breed." Dad said. I scoffed, "Yeah that's what you said when Charlie was born."

A long moment passed between us. "We'd better get going."

"Well let me know when your there. That you got there safely. I know you are dying to see Billy." She smiled cheekily.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Right let's go. Love you." Dad started the car.

"I love you both. See you soon." She waved.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We were gathered in the auditorium hall the next day. Dad was promoting his new theory. I was backstage waiting for him to finish so we could go to the dig site. This was last stop on Dad's fund-raising tour, it's a public lecture hosted by some foundation. There were scientists and students here. Dad finished his speech to what was a full house some attendee are grabbing their coats and sneaking out.

"It's through the painstaking study of the Interior chamber in multiple specimens that we can determine this exciting correlation between the larynx and the upper plate. That lets us theorize - theorize, mind you – that the raptor might have been capable of bird-like vocalizations. Which as you can imagine, would be a tremendous breakthrough."

Not many people clapped until the hostess came on stage. "Thank you very much Dr. Grant. Now does anyone have a question?"

Nearly every hand goes up. Dad doesn't seem surprised by the look on his face.

"Does anyone have a question that doesn't relate to Jurassic Park?" Dad asked, a few hands go down obviously.

"Or the incident in San Diego, which I'll remind you, I did not witness." Now most of the hands are down.

"Your theory on raptors is good and all, but isn't all this conjecture kind of moot?" A student scientist said.

A few people nodded. "I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and everyone decides how to handle the second island, scientist will just go in and look for themselves."

"Isn't paleontology itself in danger of extinction?" Dad looked irritated as the boy said this. It was true though, the bones were getting harder to find.

"No, and let me be perfectly clear on this point. Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What's left of them is fossilized in stone the actual scientists spend years to undercover. Now what John Hammond and InGen created are theme park monsters. Nothing more, nothing less." The class clearly disagreed with his assessment as they started shaking their head and mumbling to themselves.

They clearly did not have a clue of what we endured on that island, eight and half years ago.

"You're saying you wouldn't want to study them if you had the chance?"

Was that a trick question seriously?

"No force on this earth or in heaven could get me on that island." Dad finished.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Chapter 2 is up. Thank you for all my reviews so far and my favourites and followers. Next chapter we will meet Billy! And the Kirby's. I found that Amanda was so annoying in the movie, probably everyone agreed with me._

 _Three reviews until the next chapter!_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. Billy Brennan

**Billy Brennan**

 _Chapter 3_

The last stop on Dad's fund-raising tour, it's a public lecture hosted by some foundation. There are scientists and students here, but also a lot of dinosaur fans, some even with costumes on. I sat backstage waiting for Dad to finish his speech.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Alan finished his speech to what was a full house. This wasn't the exciting guest speaker they were all expecting. A new slide comes up. Just black and white, and indecipherable.

"It's through the painstaking study of the Interior chamber in multiple specimens that we can determine this exciting correlation between the larynx and the upper plate. That lets us theorize - theorize, mind you – that the raptor might have been capable of bird-like vocalizations. Which as you can imagine, would be a tremendous breakthrough."

He's finished, but no one seemed to notice at first. Before the woman comes up on stage to clap.

"Thank you very much Dr. Grant. Now does anyone have a question?" Nearly every hand went up. Alan doesn't seem surprised. He took a quick glance at his daughter backstage who was sitting by the curtain. She put a thumbs up to him.

He turned back to the audience. "Does anyone have a question that doesn't relate to Jurassic Park?"

Quite a few hands go down. "Or the incident in San Diego, which I'll remind you, I did not witness."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

How many times did he have to explain over these years that we never witnessed the incident in San Diego? I would have liked to see it, but then again after our experience we were thankful we were on vacation in New York at that time.

"Your theory on raptors is good and all, but isn't all this conjecture kind of moot?"

Other people agreed by nodding there head. "I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and everyone decides how to handle the second island, scientist will just go in and look for themselves."

"Isn't palaeontology itself in danger of extinction?"

They were really good questions I had to admit.

Recognizing those as fighting words, the symposium leader is about to step in. But Dad takes this himself. "No, and let me be perfectly clear on this point. Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What's left of them is fossilized in stone the actual scientists spend years to undercover. What John Hammond and InGen created are theme park monsters. Nothing more, nothing less." He finished with a serious look.

I could agree with him on that. The class clearly disagreed with his assessment.

"You're saying you wouldn't want to study them if you had the chance?" A young girl asked making me laugh inwardly. Yeah right.

"No force on this earth or in heaven could get me on that island." Dad smiled ending the conversation.

"I second that." I mumbled. The next stop was to the dig site in Montana. I took my phone out my pocket.

 _Dad just finished his speech._

 _We'll be there early tomorrow morning._

 _Can't wait to see you :)_

 _K X_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning me and Dad were driving to the site. We had been driving nearly all night and we were taking turns at the wheel. Dad knew I was anxious to see Billy and told me to slow down a couple of times.

Dad approved of our relationship, he liked that Billy was interested in Palaeontology. Dad warned us to be careful with each other and not to get into any accidents like unplanned pregnancies. He and Ellie gave me the talk at twenty years old. It was so embarrassing. We had been together for four years now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A young man's hand, carefully scraping the stone away from a dinosaur fossil. He wiped his sweaty brow, and he was working beside a young woman.

"Billy? I don't think I'm doing this right." He crawled over, lying down beside her. He checked her work.

"Let's try the toothbrush. You need to go slowly. See, just take it little at a time." He brushes the fossil revealing it more. She wasn't listening, just watching his eyelashes but she looked down at his hand.

"I can never tell what's bone and what's rock."

Billy knew what she was doing. She had been trying to flirt with him every time they worked together and when Katie was away. It was annoying when she did this but he always ignored her advances."Technically, it's all rock. The calcium in the bones is replaced during fossilization. But you can feel the difference. See? Rough, smooth. Rough, smooth."

He ran her bare fingers over the two different patches, showing her. She laughed and he grinned before a bang was heard up ahead. He looked up to see Alan Grant his mentor looking at him. "Dr. Grant."

He then got up and walked up the hill just in time to see Katie grabbing her bag from the trunk but she stopped as she seen him. "B illy!" She smiled running to him. "Hey! I missed you." He laughed kissing her cheek as they embraced. She kept her arms around his neck as she pulled back, "You're growing a stubble." She touched his chin.

"You like it?" He grinned cheekily. She nodded before leaning in to kiss him. "Ahem." They stopped to see Alan holding a bag out for Billy to take. Billy took one of Alan's bags, talking as they go.

"How was your trip? Profitable?" Billy asked as the three of them walked across the site.

Alan sighed, "We'll be broke in four weeks."

Billy looked dejected. "I had to rent some equipment. Come and look at this." He said to them. The cross into one of the tents, which only has two "walls". On a dust-taped table, a dusty Macintosh is feeing data into a strange machine the size of a dorm refrigerator. A mechanical arm sweeps back and forth across a tray of fine sand.

"You rented an automated litter box."

Alan and Katie sat down while Billy showed them. "It's a rapid prototyper. I feed in the scan data from the raptor skull, than the computer breaks it into thousands of slices which this thing prints, one layer on top of the other. It's the future of paleontology."

"Not if it can't dig." Alan said. Katie rolled her eyes.

The arm stopped and suddenly the tray of sand shakes, dropping through holes in the bottom to reveal an object the size of a person's fist.

"I give you a raptor's resonating chamber." Alan hated technology, but he can't help but be amazed by the result. He lifted the strange object up, shaking out the remaining sand. Billy put it to his lips and blew through it like a conch shell. The resulting sound is unique and piercing, the cry of an non-existent animal. Alan and Katie were speechless with excitement. And so he used it again and again, producing different sounds and variations.

Katie suddenly shivered, remembering similar sounds the raptors made. "Don't do that again please." Billy looked apologetic knowing how she felt about it and her experience with the dinosaurs.

"Dr Grant." Alan turned around to see a middle aged man with a pair of sunglasses on. He shook hands with Alan. "Paul Kirby, Kirby enterprises. My card here." He handed him the card.

"How you doing Billy." He nodded and Billy smiled.

Katie looked confused and looked at Billy. "You know him?" Alan and Mr Kirby went outside.

He put an arm around her waist, "He came by yesterday looking for him."

"I am a great admirer of yours, and I have an extremely interesting proposition to discuss. Would you let my wife and I take you to have dinner tonight? Our treat." He asked Alan.

Katie and Billy followed them and stood by the hood of the tent. "You know, me and my daughter have been traveling and I'm very tired. Maybe some other time."

"I guarantee it'll be worth your while."

"What is this about exactly?" Katie asked, narrowing her eyes.

Paul looked a little alarmed at that question as if he didn't know what to say. "Well I would like to discuss it if we all went to dinner tonight."

"We'd love to…" Billy smiled. Paul thanked them and confirmed for the following evening.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

 _I have decided to focus on this story now, so I'm putting my An Adventure To Remember on TEMP HIATUS. Only until I have finished this story. This story shouldn't take long to complete._

 _Hope everyone has a spooky Halloween…. 3 Reviews until the next one._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. Contribution

**Contribution**

 _Chapter 4_

Me and Billy went to our tent after speaking with Mr Kirby. Dad went off to get freshened up.

"So what do you think this Mr Kirby wants?" I said as I unpacked.

Billy shrugged. "Don't know, probably just to talk about the site or something."

I nodded, "So what have you been up too then?" I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Nothing much, just doing research and helping out other students." He said looking at me, with his usual smile on his face.

I knew what he meant by other students, and that usually meant Cheryl. The newbie. The one who had her eyes on Billy.

"Don't worry Cheryl hasn't been that bad. She's had the normal flirt and all that but nothing too touchy." He reassured me as he seen my expression.

I nodded, I knew Billy would never cheat on me, he wasn't that type of guy. "So…are you still thinking about my question I asked?" He said nervously.

I swallowed, I hadn't to be honest. I hadn't even thought about it because I had been so busy. I hadn't even told my father or Ellie.

"No I'm sorry, I haven't time these last couple of weeks." I said apologetically, putting my hand on his knee.

"It's fine, I know it's a bit step for us. But I think it's time." He smiled gently and kissed me on the lips.

He tasted so good. I could kiss him forever, I kissed him back and put my hand on his chest. "Mm." he put his hand on my cheek and he pulled back. "We have to get to ready for dinner." I looked at the clock. "We have two hours that's plenty of time. I've missed you." I mumbled against his lips and I pushed him back on to the bed. I put a hand on the side of the bed the other going under his shirt along his stomach. He shivered, and put a hand in my hair bringing me closer to him. He moved me and I found myself on my back while he covered my lips with his.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two hours later.

We were only halfway through the entree, but Dad was ready to bolt. "Dad come on." I pushed him slightly for him to get a move on. We walked over to Mr Kirby's table, Mr Kirby got up and shook our hands.

"Hey guys. Amanda this is Dr. Grant I was telling you about. His daughter Katie, and Dr. Grant's student Billy."

The woman wasn't much older than Mr Kirby, she had blonde short hair and her eyes looked like she was crying but she was hiding it.

I shook hands with her and sat down. "So what you three having?"

"Two beers, one coke please."

We ordered our drinks and Mr Kirby got right to the point. "First off let me say as a dinosaur enthusiasts. Amanda and I have admired your work for years."

Amanda looked at Mr Kirby then at us. "It is truly, what's the word? Inspiring."

"Thank you." Dad said.

It looked like from Dad's expression that was everything he can do just to be polite. He desperately wanted to leave and get back to the dig.

"Amanda and I, well, we just love the outdoors. Heck we've been on pretty much any adventure tour they can come up with: Galapagos, K2, the Nile..."

"We even have two seats reserved aboard the first commercial moon flight." Amanda gushed.

"Really? How?" I asked.

Paul snatched my attention away from Amanda. "Now, for our wedding anniversary this year we wanted to do something really special, something..."

He placed his hand on his Amanda. "...once-in-a-lifetime."

"We've arranged for a private airplane to take us flying over Isla Sorna. And we want you to be our guide." Well that we didn't expect!

The Kirby's looked to us as if they've offered us an amazing gift. But Dad just sighed and glanced at me before saying.

"That's a very nice offer, Mr. Kirby, but I'm afraid I'm much to busy. If you like I can refer you to a number of highly qualified..." Our drinks come then and I sip my coke.

"No, no, see Dr. Grant, you're the best. You've seen these animals in the flesh. No one else has come close to you."

"I'm flattered, but I've taken this little adventure tour. And with the air restrictions they've imposed after the incident in San Diego, you can't fly low enough to see anything of interest." Dad explained. Paul was momentarily stymied.

"You see, that's just the thing. Paul and I have special permission to fly low." She said.

"How low?" Billy asked a good question.

"Well, I'm no aviation specialist. But I do know it's hell of a lot lower than anyone else."

Amanda looked too confident, "From what I understand, it's pretty much whatever we want."

Me and Dad glanced at each other again, "I find that very hard to believe." He said sipping his beer.

Paul pulled out a small cheque book. "Let's just say that through my business imports, emerging markets…I've made some friends in high places. In this case, the Costa Rican government."

"Dr. Grant, Miss Grant you don't know how important it is for us to have you come along. It would make all the difference." Amanda smiled.

Beside me Billy was all for it, but Dad was trying to find another way to say no, when Paul pulled out a pen.

"And of course, we're prepared to make a sizeable contribution to your research here."

Dad looked speechless. "I can write all kinds of numbers on this check. Just tell me what exactly it would take."

Billy nudged Dad who then looked at us. It would be a big help to our contribution here and besides we were only flying over the island. I nodded. Dad then managed a small nod and a smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _The title to this chapter is a bit silly but I couldn't think of one. A couple of chapters will be out today_ _Thank you all for the reviews…_

 _Sarahmichellegellfarfan1_


	5. Isla Sorna

**Isla Sorna**

 _Chapter 5_

Less than twenty four hours later we were on a small airplane on our way to Isla Sorna. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about it. Billy must have noticed my expression because he touched my arm softly. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, not really used to flying as you know." I smirked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Two months ago he took me parasailing around the beach in Florida and never again. It was cool but it was way too high for me. I loved to just lie on the beach, whereas he is more spontaneous.

We had been on the plane a little more than two hours and there was still no sign of the islands. Beside me Dad re-settled for the fifth time, trying to get comfortable. Billy is behind him and I am sitting on the end seat. Behind Billy there was some guy with black sun glasses looking very shady. Billy went back to cleaning his camera lenses before putting them back in the ragged case.

"Even with what I pay you, you could get a better bag." Dad said to Billy.

"No way. This is lucky. Couple years ago some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand. Updraft sent me right into the side. BOOM!" Billy retold the story, I started to read my book as I know the story.

"That does sound lucky." He said.

"It was this strap alone that saved my life. Got caught on a rock as I was falling."

"Reverse-Darwinism. Survival of the most idiotic." I rolled my eyes at this.

Billy leant closer to him, "Listen Alan, I really appreciate you bringing me along."

"The bones will be there when we get back. That's the nice thing about them. They never run away." He leant closer to Billy. "And besides, you got me into this. I don't intend to be alone with these people." He mumbled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Paul drew a long, nervous breath and looked at Amanda. She seemed just as tense. Finally finding a comfortable position, Alan put his hat over his eyes, ready to take a nap.

"Wake me when we get there."

Done with his camera, Billy turned to the guy behind him. "So how do you know the Kirby's?"

"Through our church." He replied.

"What Religion?"

"Uh…the one that worships God and believes in being Good." He said, he seemed a little shady to Katie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alan slowly woke in his chair, groggy. Billy was asleep in his chair and Katie was asleep with her book in her lap. Then Alan turned to his right. There was his worst nightmare. The raptor eyed him curiously, then opened his mouth... "Alan."

Alan woke up with a start, disoriented. Billy was leaning over him. "Alan. We're almost there." The adrenaline was still surging through him. Katie smiled at him and looked out. Alan himself turned and looked out. The clouds obscured the view, than parts revealed Isla Sorna rising majestically out of the water.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Billy came to my window to look out at the amazingly green island. It looked just like Isla Nublar. I had a flashback to when we were arriving with John, Ian and the lawyer.

Paul put his hand atop Amanda's as they stared intently out the window. Billy looked at Dad. "Admit it. You're excited." Dad being the stubborn guy that he is would admit nothing.

We start to see the dinosaurs on the ground. Wow it was like the first time we had ever seen them. I smiled, and Billy took pictures. "My God, I'd forgotten." Dad smiled and looked back into his own window.

Paul touched Amanda. "We did it honey. We're here."

Calling back from the cockpit... "Cooper! Yell up if you see anything!"

"No, I thought I'd keep it to myself."

"I can't believe how much I've missed them." Gesturing to the brachiosaurus' I said to Billy.

Dad who was getting over the shock of seeing them again. "There. There! An Brachiosaurus. Look at the male leading the herd."

Billy took more pictures. "I'm so used to seeing bones. It's weird to see skin." He said without taking his eyes of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kirby! If you look out the right you can see..."

The pilot shouted in his seat which really got my attention. "Mr. Kirby, we have a landing strip ahead do you want me to put her down?"

WHAT?!

"No, I told you I want to circle the island first." Paul said.

"What? You can't here. You can't land on this island!" Dad was enraged. He unfastened his seat belt and stood up.

"What's going on?" I said standing up. Paul and Amanda tried to explain but Dad was going on and on.

"This plane can not land!"

"You are crazy, if you all think it's okay to land!" I shouted and Billy looked hopeless like he didn't know what to do.

"Just calm down, everything will be fine." Amanda said. Dad turned around to a punch in the face off the guy in the glasses.

"Sit down." Paul said as the guy punched Dad. He fell to the floor out cold.

"Dad!" I knelt down next to him. Billy glared at the guy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Another chapter done. Hoped everyone liked the double post…._

 _3 Reviews to the next chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	6. Here We Go Again

**Here We Go Again**

 _Chapter 6_

"Eric! Eric! Are you there honey? Ben! Erriccc!" Amanda's distant voice was the first thing Dad heard as he slowly woke up. As he opened his eyes, Billy and me were on either side of him both worried.

"Dad are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Tell me we didn't land." Dad asked. He was the farthest from okay.

Billy and me helped him up on his feet. "We think they're looking for someone."

"ERIC!" The three of us both looked to were the voice had come from.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The jungle was almost reclaimed as a patchy vine-covered runway. The airplane was parked at one end. Nash, Udesky, and Cooper were checking their weapons. Amanda was at the edge of the tarmac calling into the jungle on a bullhorn. Me Billy and a groggy Dad emerged from the airplane. Paul trotted over.

"Dr. Grant, are you alright? I'm sorry we had to be so..." Paul said before Dad put his hand up.

"What the hell is going on? Who hit me?!"

"What are they doing?" I asked and squinted my eyes as the sun blocked my view of the three men going into the jungle with rifles.

"Who hit me?!" Dad repeated.

"That would uh Cooper." He pointed to Cooper disappearing into the bushes.

Jerk.

"There establishing a perimeter. Making it safe. These guys are really good. One of them was a green..."

"Mr. Kirby, trust me, on this island, there is no such thing as safe. We have to get back in this plane..." Dad shouted cautiously.

Billy looked like a kid in a candy store as he realized he was standing on an island full of dinosaurs. I however was worried too. Dad looked to Amanda, who was shouting through a bull horn.

"ERRR-IIIC! BEN!"

"And tell your wife to stop making so much noise. That is a very bad idea!" He gestured to Amanda who was shouting through the bullhorn.

"Amanda, Honey! Dr. Grant says it's a bad idea!"

She turned around to them. "What?!"

"He says it's a bad idea!" Billy and me looked at each other and shook our heads at her silliness.

"What's a bad idea?"

As in on cue, there is a deafening roar from the jungle. Amanda turned around at the sound, and my heartbeat starts to quicken. Here we go again. I took off my sunglasses.

"What was that?" Paul said. Me and Dad don't answer, still listening to the reverberations. Then a couple shots are heard.

"A Tyrannosaurus?" Billy stepped forward.

"I don't think so. It sounds bigger." The wind then starts to get heavier. Nash and Udesky came running out of the jungle, headed for the plane.

"We gotta go, now!"

"What's the problem? Can't you guys...?" Paul said as he ushered Amanda on the plane.

"Come on get on!" Udesky shouted, as me and Billy and Dad get on.

"What about the other guy?" Billy said.

Udesky was the last one to get on. "Cooper's a professional he can handle himself." We heard another roar and more gunshots.

"Get in!" Udesky pushed us in and locked the plane doors as we sat down.

I sat in the chair opposite to Billy this time and the plane took off in less than five seconds.

"Paul we can't just..." Amanda said next to Paul.

Billy fastened his seatbelt and looked at me worry and fear in his eyes, which was understandable and unexpected as he is never scared of anything. "Don't worry, honey. We'll circle the island."

"Dad!" I said in fear. He turned around to me and Billy who were in the back. "Just hold on."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The passengers bounced in their seats as the plane picked up speed down the overgrown strip. Suddenly, two hundred yards ahead of the plane, Cooper emerged from the jungle. He stood in the middle of the runway waving one arm wildly. His second, badly injured arm hung limp by his side. Nash spotted Cooper, and shoot a glance at the airspeed indicator. "Coop, you know I can't do it pal. You know I can't stop this plane."

"THAT'S COOPER!" Alan said pointing to him. Nash slammed down full throttle in an attempt to reach flying speed. Seeing that Nash had no intention of stopping, Paul shouted from the cabin.

"What are you doing? That's Mr. Cooper!"

"Oh God!" Katie said from the back as a massive dinosaur with a fin came in front of the plane and Nash had no choice but to tilt the plane up and the dinosaur's blood spread across the front windows. The turboprop banked into the jungle, out of control. The passengers are thrown about as the craft crashed through trees, tearing off a wing and pieces of the tail. Finally coming to rest in the jungle canopy, the plane settled in the trees.

SILENCE.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We slowly recover from the impact and I looked out the window, and it was completely dark, we must have landed in the trees.

"Are you okay?" Billy grabbed my hand and looking for any injuries. I nodded, "Yeah I think so." I had small bruise forming on my head, when my head hit the widow. "Is anyone hurt?" He asked after checking me.

"Quiet! We're okay. Let's everybody just stay put." Udesky shouted from the front. He attempted to turn on the cockpit radio, but it's dead.

"Who's got the sat-phone?"

"Right here!" Paul handed the bulky phone up to Nash, who dialled out.

Dad unstrapped himself, "You two okay?" He looked at me and Billy and we nodded. He climbed to the back to the side door and shoved. The door opens a few inches before hitting a branch. He looked out and let out a quiet gasp as the ground reeled. "We haven't landed yet. We are about thirty feet high."

He quickly shut and latched the door.

Amanda screamed making me jump. "What? What is it?!" Paul asked as Amanda tried to face him to the front window. There was nothing there.

Then the plane started to rattle and shake.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Hi, I am on a roll these days lol. I am so happy for the reviews and favourites and followers I'm getting. It seems to be the only thing cheering me up these days. I hope to have another two chapters up today. Hopefully! I want to get the Jurassic Park two part series out the way and focus on An Adventure To Remember and another story I want to do which is Ghostbusters. Also I want to continue my Spiderman story I put on hiatus in January._

 _Sad to hear about the tragic events in Paris on Friday night. RIP 3_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	7. The Dinosaur

**The Dinosaur**

 _Chapter 7_

"What's happening?!" I shouted as I clung to the cabin walls. Finally, the horrible sounds of wrenching metal as the nose of our plane is ripped off. Nash and Udesky are suddenly sitting in open air. The nose of the plane is tilting downwards, the jungle floor far below. Debris tumbles out the open end of the plane, some of it striking Nash in the head. Udesky unbuckles his seat belt and climbs back up into the cabin. Nash followed and reached for my hand.

Suddenly, a long snout with dagger-like teeth pushes past the cockpit seats, opened wide, and clamped down on Nash's legs. He cried out in agony pulling on my hand as I tried to pull him towards me but he ended up pulling me down with him. Blood splattered on my face as he was pulled away and his leg was in the dinosaur' teeth.

I'm nearly sick as the dinosaur lifted it's head up after eating Nash. Dad tried to force open the jammed rear door. Billy tried to help, but the door won't budge.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as nearly went for me. Amanda fell between the seats and was slipping down.

Me and Billy reached forward, and unsnapped her seat belt and pulled her into the next row back. The shift in our weight sends the fuselage tipping backwards. The plane broke free of the tree limbs and dropped tail-first to the jungle floor. It slammed us hard, then flipped us over onto its roof. Glass were everywhere, I managed to not get it in my eyes.

All of a sudden Amanda ran out of the plane. Is she crazy?!

"COME BACK!" Dad shouted going after her. NO.

"DAD!" I ran after him and seen the most horrifying dinosaur I have ever seen. Billy followed me out "ALAN! KATIE!"

Dad grabbed Amanda and pulled her inside just as Paul was coming for her. Then all hell broke loose as the plane is slammed across the jungle clearing.

I was hammered against the walls of the plane, tumbling like socks in a dryer. Debris, seats and luggage fly everywhere.

"URGH!" I grunted as Billy fell on top of me. He shielded my head as more glass fell down on to us. The plane came to an abrupt halt as it smashed into a tree. A gargantuan footsteps on the fuselage and tried to flattened us.

Inside, windows exploded, raining glass over us. As the walls compressed, Udesky becomes trapped in the rear of the plane, when we were in the front.

Billy pulled my hand, "Over here!" and we dodged the dinosaur' teeth. Udesky dived into the narrowing gap, and Billy pulled him the rest of the way through. Dad looked up in dread at the widening tear. I fell into Dad's arms and he hoisted me up and grabbed my hand.

"This way!"

Dad led us out the open end of the cockpit. We make a mad dash for the jungle. "BILLY?!" I shouted behind me looking for him. He nodded for me to keep going.

Me and Dad in the lead, and Udesky taking up the rear, we teared through the jungle. Concealed by the dense undergrowth, the unseen dinosaur beared down on us mowing down the young trees which toppled all around us.

"IN HERE!" Dad shouted, as we ran for the thicker bushes and trees. The dinosaur couldn't fit between the trunks. It roared desperately trying to reach for us. As we slowed down to catch our breaths I fell against the bark of tree trunk we had near us.

Paul looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Billy had his hands on his knees gasping for air. I had a large cut around my head and my hair was covered in leaves and bits of glass.

Dad turned around and moved a remaining bush out the way and it revealed a dead dinosaur full of flies. EW.

"Don't worry. It's dead." Dad said and just as he said that a full-grown bull T. Rex rose up behind the carcass. It was feeding, its mouth mottled with blood and carrion.

"Nobody move a muscle." We all froze. Hello Rexy I thought.

"Remember, the T-Rex tracks motion." Dad whispered to me. I nodded. The Rex let out a loud roar which left me and Dad standing there. We turned and followed them only to come face to face with the other dinosaur that had just been chasing us.

I got a proper look at it and it was over forty feet long and twenty-five feet high, the dinosaur has a bony sail along its back. Its head had crocodilian with rows of long, curving teeth. Sinewy six foot arms terminate in three fingers hands with fourteen inch claws.

We had nowhere else to run, the group scattered into the brush as the two behemoth predators rush forward, their roared thunderous. Paul and Amanda scrambled into one direction, Billy and Udesky and me in the other.

"WHERE'S DAD!?" I said looking for him. Billy grabbed me and kept me still behind a couple of trees.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He managed to free himself as the two dinosaurs approached. Alan dived down between two fallen trees as the Spinosaurus and T-Rex circle one another like gladiators, each searching for the other's weakness. Lying flat on his back, Alan lets out a terrified screamed as the giant foot of Spinosaurus lands across the two trunks mere inches from his face. The Spinosaurus lunged forward, powerful jaw open wide. T-Rex sidesteped the assault, its tail knocking down small trees as it spins out of the way. In the tress, Paul and Amanda scurry again for cover. Between the fallen trunks, Alan attempted to get away on his hands and knees. T-Rex pressed the attack, slamming its tail into the flank of its adversary. Spinosaurus got knocked back, and Alan is again forced to duck for cover.

As Spinosaurus struggled to regain its balance, T-Rex dived forward. Spinosaurus is driven backward as T-Rex tried to grip its throat. Amanda yanked Paul out of their path. They scrambled over to Billy who was holding Katie back from finding her father. Now on its side, Spinosaurus fought back ferociously. It slashed at T-Rex with its long arms and razor sharp claws, then finally kicked the animal with one mammoth foot.

Down below, Alan is splashed by the blood pouring from the dinosaur, as he slowly made his way toward the others. "Dad!" She hugged him as they got out the way. The Spinosaurus lunged for the T-rex with gaping jaws and managed to topple T-Rex off its feet and it sent the falling dinosaur to the ground. With an earth-shuttering crash the dinosaur landed on the ground and the Spinosaururs snapped it's neck with his a teeth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Winded from running, Paul was caught off-guard as a furious Dad punched him in the face and he went flying into the tree. It served him right.

"No. Stop stop please." Amanda rushed in front of him.

Dad rubbed his knuckles. "I think you have some explaining to do Mr Kirby."

Paul was too startled to speak. Udesky tried to step in, but I gave him a back away look. "Our son is on this island. We need your help to find him."

Still crunched against the tree, Paul pulled out a photo from his shirt pocket.

"This is him. Eric. He's thirteen now. He's just about the greatest kid in the world." Paul said showing us the picture of a boy.

Dad took the photo, a Sears-style portrait of the boy. He shook his head, disbelieving. He handed the photo to Billy. "He's with a man named Ben Hildebrand." Paul said with a little bit of jealously in his voice.

"Who's that?" I asked. My head was killing and all I wanted to do was take some tablets and lie down.

"Her new boyfriend." Paul commented.

"A friend. We were vacationing. Eric wanted to see the island and the dinosaurs, so Ben found a guy who would take them parasailing. They never came back." Amada explained.

Paul had straightened himself up now. "We called everyone, did everything we could. Because of all the controversy over this island, no one will step in. Costa Rica says it's a no-fly zone, it's their own damn fault. Guys at the U.S Embassy - our U.S. Embassy - said we should "accept the inevitable." You believe that?!"

"Well yeah, have you seen this place?" I said in an annoyed tone.

Dad shot me a look that says this is no time for sarcastic comments. "So you hired these mercenaries."

"We prefer "recovery specialists." We do overseas custody issues and..."

"Then you duped us into coming here."

"We needed somebody who knew the lay of the land. Somebody who'd been to this island before."

Dad looked like he was going to explode. "I have never been on this island!" with his hands on his hips.

"Sure you have. You wrote that book..."

Billy looked pissed off. "That was Isla Nublar. This is Isla Sorna. Site B."

"I didn't know, there were two islands." Udesky said, and I nodded.

Paul wouldn't give up. "Still, you have survived the dinosaurs before. You saved those kids."

"A few of us survived. A lot more died. And we were better prepared and better armed. How many days have they been missing?" A look between Amanda and Paul.

I started to lean on Billy as I felt sick and dizzy. He put an arm around my shoulder. "You alright babe?" He whispered.

"I feel sick." I said.

"Eight weeks."

Dad and Billy and me are speechless. It might as well be eight years. "After what you've seen today, you really think your son could be alive?"

"He's smart, Dr. Grant. And he knows so much about dinosaurs."

I was the one who was pissed off now. "My dad knows so much about dinosaurs and we nearly died on that last island!" I said, but I started to feel dizzy again.

Dad planned the next move. "No, I'm sorry, but no. We'll savage what we can from the plane. Then we head for the coast. There may be a boat left, something to get us off this island."

"Dr. Grant, we're not leaving without our son." Paul said. Amanda nodded.

"You can stick with us, or you can go and look for him. Either way you're probably not getting out of here alive." Dad said, and he was right.

As I am leaning on Billy and Dad the others soon follow us.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Quite a long one… I hoped you all like it. I can't believe I have had four chapters out in two days._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	8. A Promise

**A Promise**

 _Chapter 8_

We made our way back to the now destroyed plane. I had to sit down because I was really feeling sick and dizzy. Billy fussed around me trying to find something to eat and drink for me and some tablets, while Dad tried to find something to take the blood away from my face.

"Guys, I'm fine." I insisted as Billy found my half full water bottle and handed it to me. There was nothing to eat though so I just had to cope with the water and the diabetic tablets that I had in my bag. I had diabetes since I was twenty two. It was odd because I always ate sensibly and done exercise the doctor says it was because I never had enough insulin in my body.

Okay you just rest for bit while we look around." Dad said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Around the side, Billy was taking photos of a giant footprint the dinosaur left in the mud during its attack on the plane. Alan looked over. "How would you classify it?"

"Obviously a superpredator." He said as his best guess, he kept looking over at Katie to make sure she was okay. "Suchimimus. That snout."

"They never got that big."

"Baryonyx?" Billy asked, and shrugged.

Alan shook his head. "Not with that sail. Spinosaurus Aegypticus."

That surprised Billy. "I don't remember that on InGen's list."

"That's because it wasn't on their list. Who knows what else they were up to?"

Alan looked at Billy for a reply, but he was looking at Katie who was now looking for her stuff. Alan knew how much Billy loved her. "Billy if something were to happen to me while we are on this island. I want you to do everything you can to keep Katie safe."

He looked at Alan in shock. "Alan, nothing is going to happen."

"Promise me. If something does happen, you'll keep her safe. She had nightmares for years about this place, it nearly destroyed her. I don't want anything happening to her."

"Okay. As long as you promise me the same thing if something happens to me." He said and Billy then looked past a shocked Alan to see Paul approaching. He was struggling with the straps on his backpack turning in circles. Billy regarded him with suspicion.

"So Mr. Kirby, tell me, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at 25- or 30,000 feet?"

Paul looked a little scared as he replied. "Thirty-thousand, I think. Closer to the top."

"About a thousand feet above it, actually." Paul knew he was caught.

"There is no Kirby Enterprises, is there?" Alan said his hands on his hips.

Paul tried to laugh. "There is. I own a place called Kirby Paint and Title Plus. We're out in the Westgate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma. The "plus" is for bathroom fixtures, fireplaces accessories, patio furniture. Stuff like that."

Billy held hands with Katie as she held her bottle and her bag was over her shoulder. "I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good."

"He paid us half upfront cash." Udesky said.

"Mortgaged everything we had to do it. Even the store and if we make it off this island with my son, I swear, I'll make good on the money I owe you. I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life."

Udesky and Alan exchange a dubious glance. "However long that is."

"We are in the worst place in the world and we aren't even been paid." Alan started to move. Billy and Katie started to follow them. Paul and Udesky and Amanda followed.

"Look guys if you ever need bathroom fixtures, I'll do it for free."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me and Billy hold hands as we walk in the jungle, I felt a little better after I had my tablets but I still needed to eat something sugary. "You okay babe?" Billy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He kissed the side of my head.

"Eric!" Amanda shouted and I couldn't help but snarl at her. Does she want us to be discovered again.

"Quiet." Dad said as we walked. This bit was territorial to the carnivores.

"Stop that, Dr. Grant says this is dangerous territory."

Amanda looked at me then back at her ex-husband. "Well we should split up or something. We can cover twice the area."

"No, Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea."

"Dr. Grant says this, Dr. Grant says that..." Amanda argued. She was getting on my nerves and Billy rolled his eyes too.

"Well what's the use of hiring an expert if you're not going to listen to him?"

The jungle was getting deeper and deeper as went and I didn't like it. "Because Dr. Grant isn't looking for Eric. Dr. Grant is looking for the coast." She said.

"Fine...and when the Tricyclatops comes after you, don't come crying to me."

She nearly fell, "Oh, don't worry about that." She mumbled.

He whipped around. "What?"

"Nothing."

I walked a little faster closer to Dad, I didn't want to hear any more of their petty arguing. I linked arms with Dad as Billy started to chat to Udesky.

"I can't believe we are on this island again." He mumbled kicking the rocks.

"Yeah me too Dad. As long as we find the coast we should be fine. The dinosaurs won't be on that part of the island will they?"

He nodded, "I think so yeah. The big ones shouldn't be but the little ones may be."

"That's fine." I sighed. I was started to get dizzy again. "You just hang in there, we will find something for you to eat. They must have a centre with a few vending machines or something."

I only hope we can get through this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _TRIPLE POST!_

 _I didn't really planning on updating today let alone three updates lol. That's it for today I think! Thanks for my reviews so far. Loving the feedback, and Katie has diabetes….She will be fine. Isn't Amanda so annoying?! URGH she does my head in. I am going to do a new poll on my profile about what story should I do next after Jurassic Park: Isla Sorna. So make sure to vote._

 _4 Reviews till the next chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	9. Raptor Eggs

**Raptor Eggs**

 _Chapter 9_

We walked for a little while, all tired and dirty. I was hungry and I needed something to eat. Billy kept beside me as we walked, Dad on the other side of me. We were walking ahead of the Kirby's away from them as they bickered. No wonder they were divorced.

About five feet away from us was parasail chute caught in the branches of a tree. A yellow life vest hanged limply from a branch. Paul rushed over, unsnagged it, and examined the label.

"Young adult." Billy said, as he came up beside Paul. I stood by Udesky.

"Eric..." Amanda held the life vest to her chest. Usdesky picked something up from beside me.

"Hey. Got something here." Udesky was holding up a camcorder encased in a waterproof shell.

"That's my camera." Amanda grabbed it from Udesky and popped open the housing. She tried the power switch on the camcorder, but the battery's dead. Udesky pulled out a flashlight from his pack and looked at Amanda. "Here, give that to me."

"What are you doing?" I asked until he replaced the battery with his flashlight and his camera.

Dad and Billy considered the parasail. "It looks intact."

"We should take it with us to signal any planes."

"I think I've got it." Billy said.

Udesky had rigged the wires on the flashlight so that the batteries can be used to power the camcorder. He brought a live wire to back of the camcorder. A red power light came on.

"It works."

"I don't know for how long." Udesky swung the tiny screen out and pushed play. We stood around them while watching Eric and Ben play frisbee on the beach. "That's him?" I asked.

Paul nodded excitedly. "I filmed this the morning they left." We watched as Ben catches the frisbee, and checked his watch and motions to Eric. Eric runs over, and Ben puts his arm around him as they run to the camera. Paul reacted to this image but holds his tongue.

The next image was Eric falling onto the grass. "Hand on! Hang on buddy!" Now the camera penetrated the jungle canopy and the picture and sound become complete chaos: screams from the both, branches breaking, flashes of Ben and Eric's frightened faces as the camera is buffeted in all directions. With a lurch the terrifying descent in finally over, and the jungle floor is just ten feet away, swaying back and forth beneath Ben and Eric's feet. "Are you ok, buddy?"

"I don't know. I think so." Eric sobbed.

"We're okay. It's going to be okay."

The picture faded and the camera went out….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"See? He's okay. He's alive! Everything's going to be all right now." Amanda brought a hand to her mouth, silently nodding her head. Dad and Billy exchange a dubious look, than begin pulling the parasail out of the tree. As they do so, the sail gets caught on a branch. They pull harder. The branch bended, but the sail won't come loose. One last tug and then, SNAP. The branch broke, the chute falls away to reveal… A SKELETON!

It swings down directly at me and I ducked before it hit Amanda. She started going pyscho as we tried to pull it away from her and she wouldn't stop screaming. "AMANDA!" Amanda's knees buckled as she regained her balance, she ran off into the jungle.

"Get her back Mr Kirby!" Paul quickly followed. We could still hear her screaming as he followed.

I looked away from the skeleton as Billy and Udesky got the parachute ready.

"I can't even look at it." I said holding my nose.

Billy whistled, "Just focus on what I'm doing."

"DR GRANT! YOU SHOULD TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Dad stood up and took my hand and walked us through the bushes. Udesky followed leaving Billy to finish up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me and Dad walked up to Amanda who was now calm and Paul who pointed ahead. We looked down into one of the bowls at his feet, a half-buried nest. It's filled with football-sized eggs, laid in a spiral. I gasped, there wasn't just one nest were was at least at five nests. "Raptors."

"What's a raptor?"

"They don't look that big. I mean, comparatively." Udesky replied. What did he know about raptors?

"If we came across one, we might live." Dad warned as Billy came into the nest clearing.

"Well that's good." Paul said with relief.

"But you never came across just one." I said and Paul's face dropped. Billy took some photographs as we started to leave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We're gonna find him. You hear me, we're gonna find him. The kid's got resources. Remember what it was like trying to ground him." Paul said to Amanda.

"Where's Billy?!" I said remembering that he wasn't there with us. The rest of them all stop. The only one not there is "Billy! Billy!" We shouted.

"I thought we weren't supposed to yell." Amanda whispered to Paul.

Well when my boyfriend is missing we are!

"Here." He came out of the bushes a little excited and locked his bag up. "I got some great pictures of the nest. You know this proves raptors raised their young in colonies." Dad rolled his eyes. "If I lose you, it's just us and the damn tourists." Dad left us and kept on moving. There's no time to stand around and argue.

"This speaks to a larger social structure, the possibility of Darwinian altruism. It changes everything. We could co-write a paper." Billy said to me. He looked a little too excited for just taking pictures but I ignored it. It was his first time here.

"Ah yes, the first rule of academics. Publish or perish. Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked abit startled that I asked him. "Yeah fine."

I nodded and linked my arm though his.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I could feel myself getting tired more often and hungrier, if I didn't get some rest and something to eat really soon, I would be in trouble. Panting and flushed, we reached the top of the ridge and gaze into the distance. A jungle valley stretched before us there was a compound centre there which might have a telephone that worked and some vending machines. "I bet there's a very good chance Eric's in there. I'd bet my bottom dollar."

Udesky and Dad share dubious looks and continue down into the valley. "Let's hope there is some food in there too." Billy said putting an arm around my shoulders as we walked down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Chapter 9 finished. I really am wanting to get this story completed now. Please all vote for what story you want to see next. I have already got a vote for my Star Wars story and Ghostbusters one. Please keep reviewing and voting on the poll!_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	10. Where's Dad?

**Where's Dad?**

 _Chapter 10_

We walked through an overgrown parking lot, littered with abandoned vehicles. Some are lying on their side others are overturned completely. It looked like we weren't not going to be driving anywhere. A troubled Dad peers through a windshield, partially caved in, like some giant head butted the glass. We finally approached the front doors of an enormous building. As we head up the front steps, the doors were already open.

There was branches and leaves growing in the centre. In the waiting area, the cushions of a sofas and chairs have been gnawed at and pulled apart. Dusty coffee mugs and filled ashtrays lie on the table. The water has turned brackish in a nearby cooler. "Eric!"

"Paul." Amanda whispered, she finally got the message then. We all listened for a response. Nothing. Paul and Amanda exchange a despondent look. Sitting on the reception counter is an official-looking telephone. "What the hell." Amanda went to the telephone and put it to her ear. Nothing.

Dad walked ahead as we went further into the centre.

"I knew it wouldn't work." I looked down to the floor. Billy pressed a kiss to my head again. "Don't worry we will figure something out. Now let's try find some food."

A couple vending machines stand at the one end of this long hallway covered with vines. Paul noticed them and pulled change from his pocket.

"Let's see. I've got about a dollar seventy-five. How about you guys?" Paul asked, all of a sudden Billy smashed in the window of one machine with his boot picking through the glass, he pulled out some candy bars and chips. He checked the expiration date and through some to all of us. "Thanks." I smiled, as he handed me some three bags of chips and a couple of candy bars as I needed some food. "Thank God for preservatives."

We heard Paul trying to smash another vending machine and he came in limping obviously failing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We came in to a labatory filled with much of the same equipment we recognized from the first island, although the sheer size of this place dwarfs any of the facilities seen previously. As we walked down the ramp and onto the floor, we began to absorb the incredible array of technology: enormous cryonic freezer, their plug pulled years ago; empty incubators; tanks of formaldehyde with dinosaur fetuses and body parts. Machines with intricate tubing and wing arms stand beside conveyer belts cris crossing the room at different levels. "This is how you make dinosaurs?"

"This is how you play God." Dad stated. I nibbled on my candy bar as we walked around. Billy looked around the lab. He can't help but be impressed. "Okay if I take pictures?" Dad nodded. Billy set his lucky camera back down on the worktable. Billy pulls a new roll of film from the bag and zipped it shut.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amanda was passing a large cylindrical tanks with half-formed embryos floating in formaldehyde - genetic experiments gone awry. Finally she reached a gigantic raptor head floating in the one tank. Something about this specimen catches Amanda's attention. She bent forward, getting very close to the glass. She peered right into the eyes of the nightmarish creature then it's eye twitched and she gasped as it lunged at her form behind the tank. She screamed getting the attention of the others Fortunately the raptor can't get between the closely spaced tanks. Paul grabbed Amanda and joined the group. Alan held on to Katie's arm as they ran into different rooms trying to find a different way out. As the group races through the lab the Raptors find a larger gap between the tanks. Paul led the way, checking the door for possible escape routes or hiding places. Twenty feet behind, the raptor rounds a corner, bolting after them. Paul ducked in the closest door. "In here!"

The group slammed the door behind them and quickly took in the room. There are several rows of oversized steel cages, apparently used for containing young dinosaurs. Many of the cage doors were standing open. The group raced down a lone aisle. Close behind, the raptor ran into the room and roared.

As the Raptor gained ground. "This way! This way!" Udesky shouted, pulling Paul and Alan and Katie into cage. Billy Amanda duck into another. Before they can swing the cage door shut behind them, however, the raptor slammed into it, driving the door into the cage. They are forced back against a chain-like wall, trapped in a small triangle space by the advancing door. The angry Raptor is now inched away through the cage door. Then, suddenly, the raptor looked up. Amanda and Billy follow its gaze. The top of their triangular enclose is wide open. The eager raptor climbed up the chain-like door catching the tail of an idea, Amanda grabs the door and nods to the others.

"Push!" They push hard on the cage door, swinging it and the raptor right through the opening of the cage. Now the raptor is trapped in a small triangular space, the door going right to the ceiling. Amanda slid the door's bolt through the chain like wall, temporarily trapping the dinosaur. The raptor struggled desperately, growling and snarling, but the cage door seems to be holding. As everyone rushes back to the door. The raptor begins to make a low haunting moan.

As the others head for the door, Alan stopped and turned to see the Raptor call for help. It has the same tones as came from the model resonating chamber.

"Oh my God, it's calling for help." He whispered in amazement. Katie ran back up to him and pulled him, "Come on Dad!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The group exited the rear of the lab building and found itself in a large equipment yard. The call of the raptor is still audible as they head for the tree line. They heard more raptor cries confirm that it did call for help. Alan looked around with amazement. It's vindication of his theory on raptor communication, but it couldn't come at a worse time. Responding to the growls, a herd of grazing Hadrosaurus suddenly flees across the open space. Then, in the distance behind the herd

"INTO THE HERD! HEAD FOR THE TREES!"

Letting the others get ahead of him, Alan looked back much to his dismay, the raptors are ignoring the hadrosaurs and are heading straight for them. He looked around for Katie and Billy and seen them running across the field. In the chaos of the stampede, everyone loses sight of each other.

Up ahead, Billy tripped and fell as Katie ran ahead as she didn't see him fall. As he rolled the strap on his camera bag breaks. He doesn't notice it's missing until he's already back on his feet and running. Amanda and Paul keep close to each other. Further back, Alan spotted Billy's fallen camera back. He grabs it as he ran past. "DAD!" Katie shouted for her father.

"KEEP GOING!" They lose sight of each other in the rush. As the Hadrosaurs whipped past, Paul and Amanda climbed up into a tree. A raptor leaped at Paul, barely missing his leg, trying to pull Paul up, Amanda nearly lost her balance. This time Katie appeared beside her. Billy climbed up a nearby tree of his own in sight of Paul and Amanda and Katie. Udesky had nearly reached a tree of his own when he finds himself headed off by a raptor. He turned to the other way, but found there was another raptor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Katie, Paul, Amanda and Billy can hear his screams. "Udesky."

"Mr Kirby!" Billy shouted from about five feet away.

"Billy?" Katie and Paul said together. He looked relieved to see her.

"Is Alan with you?"

Katie's heart stopped. Where was her dad?!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Unable to walk, Udesky attempted to crawl away from the animals. The effort clearly caused him great pain. Strangely, the raptors suddenly don't seem interested in him anymore. Rather, they're "talking" among themselves. Udesky was amazed to find himself still alive. Suddenly, one of the raptors slashed at him again. But it's delicately not a mortal blow, just a very painful one. Udesky cried out, louder this time. Hearing the new cry, Paul, Amanda and Billy and Katie moved faster, now finally seeing Udesky on the ground. He's face-down, barely moving but still moaning. The raptors were gone. "Oh my God." Paul whispered.

"MR. UDESKY! MR. UDESDKY!" no response.

"He's dead," Billy looked down. Katie nudged him as Mr Udesky moved.

"Oh God, no he's not." In the lead, Amanda started to climb down. "Wait, wait something's not right." Billy said trying to stop her.

"We have to help him." Paul agreed going down with her. Katie stood there helpless as they prepared to climb down.

A branch snapped and she fell helplessly to the next tree branch until her legs saved her from her falling. She was only a little bit away from the ground when the raptors lead out from their hiding places. Amanda screamed as the raptors jumped up for her. They almost catch her as Billy Katie and Paul pull her back up on the limb. The raptors stare up at them, angry their plan didn't work.

"They couldn't climb up, so they were trying to get us to come down." Katie said as the raptors growled at them.

"They set a trap. They actually set a trap." Billy whispered stunned. Katie looked down in shock at them, they weren't this clever back on the other island.

Bored with waiting, the raptors go back to finish off Udesky, making a meal out of it. Up in the branches, the survivors are horrified and sickened. Then, from the deep in the forest, a new raptor cry. The feasting raptors look up, listening, then suddenly run off into the dark jungle. The last raptor ripped Udesky's throat out before leaving.

"Where's Dad?" Katie whispered tearfully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The entire pack was now standing still, watching him. In the center, the Alpha Male let out a sort of bark responding to the cry, the other raptors called back. As terrified as he is, he can't help but be fascinated by their communication. They were like a hellish bird song, there's a rhythm to it, a structure. They're clearly talking about something. He almost wished Ellie was here to see this. Under his breath, Alan is able to mimic its patterns. "What does that mean? What are you saying?"

Of course they can't answer. They just keep using the same phase. He sat back by the tree and then sat up again ready to find his daughter and the others. All of a sudden he found a raptor growling at him. They begin to jump at him, eventually, hopping up on each other's backs. It's only a matter of time till they reach him. Alan moved backwards but seen no other way out as three more raptors come from behind him. He heard the low creaking. He looked at the face of his enemies, knowing he'll be their next meal. And then a small canister landed at the base of the trees, immediately spraying out a thick cloud of oily fog. It's the first of five canisters that land in the area, creating a thick cloud. It's not just smoke though something far more caustic. As it hits the raptors they immediately recoil, those closest to the canisters shrieking in pain, tumbling in the dirt and coughing. There may be a pheremonal element to the mist as well they seem panicked, disoriented. This may be dino-tear gas, but it's not good for humans either. Alan starts coughing and his eyes immediately burn from the vapor. He squinted to see through the fog, where he spots a human shape running toward him at the edge of the smoke.

"Come on! They'll be back!" the voice of a young boy said and pulled him with him through the fog.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _DOUBLE POST!_

 _Okay, there was a POV change in this and I didn't mean It for it go on so long. Hope everyone is enjoying this!_

 _5 Reviews until the next chapter._

 _Remember to vote on my poll._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	11. In The Trees

**In The Trees**

 _Chapter 11_

Me and Billy were perched up in the branches on our own tree and Paul and Amanda were in the other. We were far from safe, but nothing was after us now. I was worried about Dad. When I looked into Billy's eyes, I could see something, I don't know what it was but it was. Every time I asked him what was wrong he doesn't say anything. More like won't say anything.

"ALAN!" Billy shouted for the one hundredth time and still no response. I felt tears prickle my eyes, I don't want I would do if I lost Dad. What would Ellie do?

I held my head in my hands, exhausted. "Billy it's no use."

"How can you say that?" He asked shocked.

"Well what I'm I supposed to think?!" I shouted tears clearly coming down my cheeks now.

He sighed and held me against him. "We will find him, Katie I promise. We just have to have hope."

I sniffed, "I am so exhausted."

"Get some sleep. I'll be right here." He kissed my forehead and pulled my jacket over me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We can't just stop looking. Eric and Dr. Grant are out there somewhere."

He looked at his ex. "I want to find them too, but we can't do a bit of good right now. For every scary thing we saw in the daylight, I'll bet there ten times more of 'em at night." He looked at Billy who was in the other tree.

"I don't know."

"I thought you were an expert." Paul asked.

Billy shrugged trying to keep quiet, as Katie was sleeping on his shoulder. "Dr. Grant was."

"Well Dr. Grant isn't here, so we're going to have to figure out what to do ourselves." Amanda said impressed by her own determinations.

"So what do we do?" No one had the faintest clue. They decided to call it a night and get some sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I woke up slowly wanting to stay this comfortable forever in Billy's arms but then I remembered everything that had happened. The birds were flying around and I could hear a few herbivores in the distance. I looked at Billy who was still sleeping, his arms were around me. I felt guilty for bringing him here. Amanda and Paul were still sleeping aswell as they were quiet in their tree. I pulled Billy's arm away from me and stood up on shaky legs and let out a breath. The jungle was beautiful at this time of morning, I looked at my watch and it was saying 13:23pm. It couldn't have been.

"Good morning." Billy said, stretching.

"Morning." I mumbled looking back at the jungle. I was so worried about my Dad, he was okay I had to believe that.

"You should eat before we leave." He said getting up to his bag. I nodded, and grabbed a bottle of water from him and a bag of chips.

"You know everything will be okay babe." He said as I sat next to him. I looked at him in the eye, I could see how worried he looked.

"We can't know that Billy, my Dad could possibly be dead." I croaked tears again threatening to come down my cheeks.

He kissed my lips and wiped my tears away. "Let's just hope he will be okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Sorry this is short! I have had a bad couple of days and just wanted to post a small chapter. I hope to have this story completed before the middle of December. I have two votes for Ghostbusters story which will be a Ray/OC. So that's in the lead…._

 _Keep voting though._

 _3 reviews until the next one._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	12. Finding Eric

**Finding Eric**

 _Chapter 12_

"You ready?" Billy asked me, as he waited for me to climb the last step down as he was ready to grab my waist. I nodded, and jumped down as he caught me.

"Phew." I sighed. We looked around again in case any raptors were around and he motioned for Amanda and Paul to come down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me, Billy and Amanda wait for Paul as he came out of the bushes hiking up his shorts. Billy was washing his face with the water. "We need to stick to the plan. Head for the coast." He stood up.

"You're not going to look for Dr. Grant?" Amanda said, Billy looked at them no trace of happiness on his face now.

"Going to the coast was Alan's idea. If he's alive, that's where he's headed."

"I agree." Paul said, I couldn't help but agree also it was the best option we had.

Amanda turned around to her ex. "What about Eric?"

Me and Billy repressed our instinct to say Eric's dead. "He's probably has a better chance by the coast as it is. He figures that all the big dinosaurs would live in the center of the island."

He turned to us. "Right?"

"Sure." Billy said and took my hand and we walked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I want to go home." I mumbled, as we walked. I really wanted to answer his question and give him the answered he wanted but now wasn't the best time.

Me and Billy were walking ahead of Amanda and Paul who were surprisingly quiet.

"Mom! Dad!" we all stopped and if we listened carefully. "MOM! DAD!"

It must have been Eric.

Amanda and Paul started to run in the other direction. "ERIC! ERIC!"

"This way!" Paul said to us. I let go of Billy's hand so I could run faster.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We run into a clearing which is blocked with a wired fence on it and other side of it was a boy and DAD!

"DAD! I shouted overjoyed that he was alive. The Kirby's tried their best to grab their son through the fence. "Katie! You're okay." He tried to embrace me too but it was difficult. I was so happy he was okay.

"Where were you?!" I asked. He nodded to Eric who was being suffocated by his parents.

Billy and Dad shook hands through the fence. "Boy am I glad to see you. Hey you got my bag." He smiled.

"Want me to carry it?" Billy asked his hand out, but Dad ignored him looking at the fence.

"We need to find a gap here."

Paul was overjoyed, "How did you know we were here?"

"The phone, the stupid jingle from the store. I heard it." He said.

"My phone?" Paul said.

Amanda was out of breath, "yeah your satellite phone. Where is it?"

"I don't know."

"You had it on the plane I saw you." I said then realization crept in.

Then Paul went pale. "I lent it to Nash before he-"The phone started again. I looked ahead of me to see the Spinosaurus standing there looking at us. The phone was ringing in its stomach, "Run." Dad whispered.

We all run on both sides trying to find a gap or entrance to the fence. The dinosaur roared desperately, as Dad and Eric got through a hole.

We came across a building before us and turned around to the dinosaur on the other side of the fence. Dad grabbed me and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms tightly to him, "Dad."

"It's okay now." He reassured me. Then with a big BANG the dinosaur smashed right through the fence and sent us all running. We ran as fast as we could into the building, we just about closed the door as the Spinosaurus tried to get us. It finally give up after so many attempts to get in.

"Thank God." Paul breathed out in relief as he embraced his son and ex-wife.

"We need to keep moving." Dad said as we crossed the other side of the room.

Dad stood in front of an open window where the sea was under us. "I agree, but at least we are safe for now." I said my arm around Billy's waist and the other on his chest.

"Alan you wanna give me the bag now?" Billy said letting go all of a sudden which seemed strange.

"It's okay, I got it." Dad glanced back at him then continued to look out.

Billy put his hands on his waist, "Please give me the bag." This was really weird that he was acting this way. I looked at him and his expression was stern and serious and almost frightful. His eyes held a glimpse of guilt and fear in them. "It's not safe."

I stood away from him feeling confused, "What's going on Billy?"

Dad soon answered my question when he opened Billy's bag. My eyes widened and I gasped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _So we are finally to the bit where everyone knows he has the eggs. What do you think Katie's reaction will be? What do you think the question was that Billy asked her, that she never answered? ;) I am hoping to get this story finished by the end of the next week…Or even better the weekend, but I am not sure about that. I have two votes to continue An Adventure To Remember and two votes to start my Ghostbusters story._

 _I think I'm going to continue on my An Adventure To Remember story for a while before I start Ghostbusters, since the new Star Wars is coming out just in time for Christmas YAY!_

 _Thank you all for the reviews I am getting and all the favourites and followers._

 _3 Reviews until the next chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	13. Bird Cage

**Bird Cage**

 _Chapter 13_

"Raptor eggs. Did you steal raptor eggs?" Dad said. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. Why would he do this?

Billy's expression was full of shame. I knew he couldn't bear to look at me because he tensed when I looked at him the way I was now. Dad shook his head, "Now it all makes sense."

"W-why why would you do this Billy. You knew that it would put us in danger. You put my Dad in danger!" I shouted. Dad motioned me to be quiet as we weren't alone from the outside.

The devastated look on Billy's face was torture, "I swear if I had known you were going to end up with them…." Billy looked down then glanced at me. "I took them on an impulse, I thought they'd be worth a fortune enough to fund the site another ten more years." He turned to me. "Please Katie I made a terrible mistake." I shook my head trying to not scream at him. He turned back to Alan helpless. "Look you two have to believe me, it was stupid decision, but I did it with the best intentions."

Dad looked pissed off even more. "With the best intentions, some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. As far as I'm concerned you are no better than the people who built this place." Ouch.

"Okay, Dad I think that last sentence was a little too far." I knew he had a right to be mad at Billy and I was too but Billy was no near the same as InGen. He ignored me as he went over to drop the bag out the window.

"I can't even speak to you right now." I said looking away. I could feel the Kirby's eyes on us.

"I'm sorry Katie." He told me trying to explain again. I stopped him, "I know you are sorry, but you put all of us in danger and didn't even think of the consequences. You know these things are dangerous." I told him feeling my anger return full force again.

He sighed, "You know how much we need the money for the site,"

"Yes of course I do, but that doesn't mean to go around stealing raptor eggs." I said my voice raising, Dad shushed me he was still debating whether to throw them. "Look I know you thought it was a good decision and first and I understand why you did it, but I'm not forgiving you yet." I took his hands on my arms and moved away to the window where Dad was.

"What are you doing? Those things are after us because of them." Paul stepped forward.

Dad changed his mind about the eggs. "Those things know we have the eggs. If I drop them in the river, they would still be after us."

"What if they catch us with them?"

Dad put Billy's bag over him. "What if they catch us without them?"

It was a good point, but it didn't really make much of a difference in my opinion. Once the raptors have the eggs they will come after us.

We decided to go down the spiral staircase as we had no other choice, otherwise we would be attacked by the Spinosaurus if we went back out there. I looked at Billy from the corner of my eye to see him still looking down at the floor. I felt guilt stir up inside me.

"Come on." I said not looking at him as Dad, Amanda, Paul and Eric went down the stairs. "You know how much I love you Katie." I wanted to reply back to him but I couldn't. He lied to us. To me. The stairs were creaky and wobbly and we had to be careful. A hand grabbed my wrist as I slipped, and was held back from falling by Billy. I looked back at him and he looked at me, no words were exchanged between us.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You okay?" Paul helped Dad up from the floor of the rickety stair. We come across a long bridge that seems like it was about to drop at any second. Dad glared at Billy and I looked away in guilt. I shouldn't be feeling guilty, he was the one in the wrong.

"How about if we try this way?" Our only option was to walk down the bridge catwalk that disappeared into the mist one by one.

"Do you think it goes all the way across?"

"One way to find out." I said as Dad tested the bridge. My stomach turned at being so high. Dad looked at us, "I'll go first." He said, and walked forward slowly into the mist.

The sounds of his footsteps echoed distantly, Billy stood by me and I glanced at him, he was still sulking. The catwalk creaked and groaned, listing slightly.

"DAD?!" I shouted.

SILENCE.

"Okay, come on over." Dad shouted back.

"Eric, I'm gonna be gone just for a few minutes." Amanda started to say to her son.

"Mom, I have been gone for eight weeks. I think I can manage the next five minutes without you." Amanda and Paul looked proud and shocked.

"We're all together now, Eric." She kissed his head before going across the bridge.

Eric turned to me. "Hi your Katie right?" I nodded, "That's right."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alan stopped at a lateral support across the catwalk, trying to get the sense of where they are and what purpose this place may have served. Seeing that the support beams are brace high arched walls of steel mesh, it becomes obvious that we are inside this vast construction. Amanda emerged from the mist and turns back to the catwalk. "Okay! Come on, Eric!"

"Oh my God." Alan touched a piece of rock that crumbled. It wasn't rock.

"What?"

"It's a birdcage."

Amanda didn't know what he meant. "For what?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Eric slowly groped his way forward. He felt a gust of wind and a heavy hud ahead on the catwalk which now swayed beneath him. He regained his balance Eric peered forward, but the fog prevented him from seeing more than fifteen feet ahead. There is an eerie silence Eric called out timidly. "Mom?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Come on you next." Paul said to me as I got ready to walk forward. The sounds of screams from the other side of the cage could be heard. It was Eric.

"Eric!" Paul shouted running past me into Eric.

"It won't hold!" I shouted gesturing to the birdcage, but Eric was in danger. We could hear Amanda screaming for Eric too.

Suddenly Eric came into view but before Paul could reach him, a massive bird took him up in the air. Billy and me watched stunned, abject horror as the Pteranodon carried Eric directly overhead.

"ERIC!" The flying reptile struggled with the boy's weight. We watched helplessly as Eric was carried high across the canyon. Paul ran back alone the catwalk in a desperate attempt to keep Eric in sight.

"ERIC!" I shouted, we could still hear him screaming for help. Dad and Amanda came running back to us.

"I can't see him! I can't see him!" Amanda cried.

Me and Dad run up the platform where Billy was currently at. He looked at the platform and back us. Billy stayed behind, moving back up the platform to try to keep the dinosaur in view. He clipped his belt that was attached to his parachute.

He was going to do what I thought he was going to do. He took off from the bridge and started to get himself ready. "Billy. Billy." Dad and I followed him.

"No Billy don't!" I shouted as he jumped on the ledge of the platform and gave me a last look before jumping off. "BILLY!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Paul! Where is he? Can you see him?" Amanda shouted.

They got a glimpse of Billy in the air. "I'm trying! That thing took him down this way!"

"Split up!" Alan said while still holding hands with Katie who was distraught and looking everywhere for Billy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _3 reviews until the next chapter. Hope you like this chapter, it was my favourite to write._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	14. I Would Have Said Yes

**I Would Have Said Yes.**

 _Chapter 14_

Billy circled around Eric, making his approach. In the nest, Eric kicked at the hatchlings, but they're undeterred. Billy and Eric only have one chance. "Jump!" As Billy swooped past, Eric jumped and grabbed onto his boot. He is yanked up and out of the nest. But then the mother Pteranodan shot past, tearing out a piece of the parasail in its beak.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dad what do we do?" I grabbed on to his backpack while Amanda, Paul are able to hang on, but so is the Pteranodon, who now climbed our way. We back up as Amanda held my arm to keep me steady.

Dad kicked the Pteranodon in the face causing it to squawk. We ran down the platform as it tried to get closer to us. From a distance I could see Eric falling in the river, but my attention was on the thing that was chasing us. Paul stopped as the platform came to an end and the only option we had was to jump. The cage rattled and broke apart and we went flying down into the water.

"AHHHHHH!" We screamed as the water hit us. The Pteranodon fell after us but was captured by the cage. I resurfaced with a gasp, "Dad! Paul? Amanda?!" I looked for them and they resurfaced. Dad came over to me and we swam to shore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Billy tried to gain altitude by bending hard to the right, but the rigging is too badly damaged. He flies right into the canyon wall, hitting hard. Instead of tumbling down to the river, he found himself swinging from his harness the parasail snagged on a rock spire above him. The Pteranodons gathering around him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dad me, Paul and Amanda emerged from the water by the canyon wall. "Dad where is Billy?!" I shouted and Paul and Amanda shouted for their son. "ERIC?!" We ran over a small hill to find their son hiding behind a rock, searching the skies for Billy.

Billy's parachute was caught on a rock and he was stuck with Pteranodons around him. "THERE HE IS! HE'S ARCOSS THE RIVER!" Eric pointed to Billy.

Amanda took Eric tightly in her arms. "Get him out of here!" Paul urged them to keep moving up ahead, the mesh of the aviary meets the river.

Me and Dad scan the canyon, searching for Billy. We watch as he fell into the river, and me and Dad and Paul head into the river to get him. As he resurfaced the gigantic creature lunged at him. Billy dodged away as best he can. The Pteranodon's frustrated bite severed him up into the air, and dropped him.

"BILLY!" I shouted as I ran across the water.

"HANG ON BILLY!" Billy tried to stand up but the Pteranodon pushed him back down.

"BILLY!" I screamed as Dad held me back, it was no use. Billy was being viciously attacked. Billy screamed helplessly, the tears were rolling down my face. "GET AWAY! NOOOO!"

"PLEASE LET ME HELP HIM!" I tried to get away from Dad's grasp.

"We have to go it's no use." Paul said. Another Pteranodon turned its head at us, and we had no choice but run.

Dad pushed me forward to run ahead of him, but I couldn't help but look at Billy. "Dad." I cried.

"Come on Katie, we have no choice." From a distance I could see Billy's blood running in the water.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Just as the Pteranodons are about to swoop in for the kill, Alan Katie and Paul dive back into the river...and resurfaces on the far side of the mesh aviary wall, gasping for air. Just behind them, the mammoth Pteranodon crashed into the mesh. It teared at the steel, actually ripping it in one place. At the dock up ahead, Amanda and Eric have found a rusty, waterlogged barge that's somehow still floating. Carrying a tarp-covered cage, the boat was meant for transporting dinos up and down the river. Amanda pushes them away from the dock as Alan Katie and Paul climb on board. "Dad, I have to go back." Katie whimpered as she tried to get off the boat but he held her.

"It's too late sweetheart, I'm sorry." She weakly collapsed against him.

The boat started to move then as Paul drove it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dr. Grant?" I heard Eric say to Dad beside me. I was sitting down on the floor staring ahead. Dad was standing there next to me.

Dad turned around. "Hey Eric, how you doing?" He tried to put on his best face. Dad and Eric sat down next to me. He put an arm around me, trying to comforting me as best he could. Eric looked at me and Dad in sympathy. "I'm so sorry about Billy."

Dad nodded, "Do you know what the last thing I said to him was, your no better than the people who built this place." I closed my eyes feeling fresh tears in my eyes. "It wasn't true."

"He was just young that's all. I have a theory that they are two kinds of boys…" I blocked my Dad then remembering all the memories we shared.

Our first meeting, he was shy and I was shy. Our first project together uncovering a new set of bones. Our first date where he held the door open for me and held my chair out, and presented me with flowers. Our first kiss after our date when he took me home. The first time, we said I love you. Our first anniversary, where we went on vacation to New York. All of our memories washed through my brain.

I didn't even get to tell him I loved him and forgiven him.

The question he asked me. I would have said yes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I opened my eyes to the bright light that was shining on my face, to see the sun. "Dr. Grant." We stood up to see the Brachiosaurus and Triceratops eating their meal and some talking to each other. I smiled slightly, as four brachiosaurus came towards us and leant down. "You know something Dr. Grant. Billy was right." I smiled and chuckled as they leant their head down so I could stroke their heads. Amanda and Paul stood in amazement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Very sad, for our Billy….and for our Katie….It will get much worse before it will get better I'm afraid._

 _3 reviews until the next chapter._

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	15. The River

**The River**

 _Chapter 15_

It had been two hours since we lost Billy and the sun had set and now the rain and darkness had started, it was quite creepy. We had to shelter under our coats and where the wheel was. I wanted to go home more than anything. I was so tired and I wanted to get back home to Ellie and my family. I missed Billy so much.

Paul was still at the wheel. The river was narrower down here, and it was more dangerous to crash so we had to take cautions to avoid the banks. As the barge began to round another bend, I heard a familiar pitched sound piercing through the darkness. It was the satellite phone. We all exchange looks of sheer panic expecting the Spinosaurus to leap out at any moment. Dad scanned the river banks. "Keep quiet." He warned taking hold of my hand. Paul cut the motor, and time seemed to stop as the five of us stand posed for action. The barge finished rounding the curve, and the ringing grew louder. My breathing started to get louder as the suspense was excruciating until finally... our eyes widen at some horrifying, disgusting sight,

Seven mounds of dinosaur dung sit on the patch off treeless flat ground just beyond the river bank. Dad considered the sight, an idea comes to all of us almost simultaneously. "You stay here and watch Eric."

I nodded. "Stay on the boat Eric!" Paul pointed to him as Dad, he and Amanda jumped off.

"Find it before it stops ringing." Dad said as they sprinted to the dung, I pulled a face in disgust as they plunged their arms into their respective dung-heaps. After a few moments of this disgusting search..."I've got something. I think I've got something!"

I stood by Eric protectively, he wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Billy. My heart ached.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Dad snatched the ringing sat phone from Amanda's hands, and button, and put it to his ear.

Me and Eric gasp when we notice a fierce horned Caranatour right behind them. The giant creature roared, ready to eat them. "Look out!" Eric shouted and they froze as the dinosaur came toward them. Me and Eric stood still as statues. It sniffed them for a while and turned it's nose away. Even a dinosaur won't eat something that is covered in shit. "Can't help but be a little offended." Paul joked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I held the satellite phone in my hands as the battery indicator was flashing on and off meaning we didn't have much time until the battery was dead and we had lost any contact we have.

"Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy. They won't do a God Damn thing." Paul explained to us.

Dad looked frustrated. "Well, we don't exactly have a Costa Rican phone book here, so it will have to be somebody we know in the states. Someone we can absolutely count on to send help."

"Stan." Amanda looked like she was going to laugh. "I wouldn't trust Stan with a snowball in a blizzard." She sarcastically said. Paul glares at her. I looked at Eric who was staring at the river, "What's that?" I looked to where he was pointing, so did Dad and Amanda and Paul.

The others look down in the murky water. Just below the surface, a shimmering wave of sliver passed beneath the boat. Then a single fish jumped from the water and more and more.

"Something must've spooked them." I nodded agreeing with him, I didn't have a good feeling about this. The thunder started then and Dad knew something was wrong. "Get the motor going." Paul moved the motor and pulled the start cord. The engine sputtered but won't come to life. The phone beeped in my hand the battery is getting even weaker. "Dad!" I said, "I know who to call." He said to me taking the phone out of my hands.

"Who are you calling?" Amanda asked, the rain was picking up even heavier now. I whipered under my breath. "Come on, come on."

"Pick up! Pick up!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wearing his jammies, three-year old Charlie awkwardly picked up the phone with both hands. He has the mouthpiece next to his lips, but the earpiece was hanging out in space.

"Hewwo?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Charlie? Charlie. Get your mother. Right away!" Dad shouted down the phone at my brother.

"Charlie? Are you there?"

"Hewwo?" I let out a shaky breath as Dad couldn't seem to get through to him. Dad gave me the phone. "Charlie, it's Katie go get mommy now!" The sat-phone beeped again, this time much louder. Paul struggled to turn the motor back on and Amanda and Eric watched us as we tried to get through to him.

"Charlie! It's Daddy, the dinosaur man! Go get mommy, okay?!"

We heard him say. "Okay."

"Good boy Charlie." I shouted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dad realized he's been cut off. He's about to redial when WHAM! I am rammed across the barge sending everyone tumbling. Dad managed to stay on top of the wheelhouse, but he lost grip on the phone, which fell onto the deck. The Spinosaurus rises from the water, towering over the barge. As lightning and thunder cracked, the dinosaur lets out an ear-splitting roar. "DAD!" as the phone slipped out of his grip. I crawled my way to Dad, the dinosaur roared as it tried to get me with gaping jaws. Dad grabbed me and leaped out of the way just in time as the dinosaur ripped of the entire wheelhouse.

The Kirby's rushed into the cage and Dad pulled me into the cage and closed it. It surrounded us as we got in the middle of it, Amanda screamed as the claw tried to grab her through the holes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ellie had just finished talking on her cell phone to Mark about work and came inside to her son. Charlie rushed to her with the phone. "It's Katie and Daddy the dinosaur man."

"It is?" Ellie smiled and picked him up and took the phone from him. "Alan?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The spinosaurus was desperately trying to grab us, and the water was rising above us and we were about to drown. The dinosaur spat out the wheelhouse and bit down on the stern of the boat, ripping off a chunk. The satellite phone started to ring again. "WHERE IS IT?!" We shouted, and the phone was swinging back and forth outside on the platform. "ELLIE!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Alan?!" Ellie said on the phone, she heard a dinosaur roar and her eyes widened. It couldn't be. They can't be back on the island. Alan told her they were only circling it and coming back home. They weren't supposed to land. "Alan? Alan! Katie?!"

Ellie paled as she heard someone screaming. The line went dead, and she furiously redialled it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"DAD GRAB THE PHONE!" I screamed as the water was coming over our shoulders. Dad and Paul tried put their hands out for the phone, and Dad caught it. "ELLIE!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Alan are you on a satellite phone? I can't hear you!" She said, as more roars and screams could be heard down the phone.

"THE RIVER! SITE B! SITE B! GET HELP!" He screamed. "MOM!" Ellie heard Katie scream.

"What's happening?!" The line went dead. "HELLO?!" she tried to redial again but it was no use.

Charlie jumped up and smiled while imitating a dinosaur. "Raaaar!"

She turned and ran to her phone book.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dropping the dead phone, Dad swam toward the front of the boat and joined Katie, Paul, Amanda and Eric. The fearsome beast now lifts the stern of the boat clear out of the water and rolled it back into the river. Our cage was sinking, Paul managed to get out as he was the closet to the cage entrance. We weren't as lucky, the cage rotated as it descended and lands on the river bottom with the door side down, trapping them inside. In the cold murky depths, we pulled frantically on the bars. Debris and equipment float around them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Paul surfaced out of the breath and disoriented. The Spinosaurus pushed past the boat, if anyone is going to save his family, it has to be him. Pushing with all his might, he managed to tip the heavy structure, just enough so Amanda, Eric and Alan and Katie can get out. Paul himself isn't so lucky. Spinosaurus grabbed the cage and Paul, throwing both straight up out of the water. Paul flew twenty feet away, further from the shore. "PAUL!"

"DAD!" The Spinosaurus went after the heroic Mr. Kirby, who dived swimming underwater. He's trying to lead it away from his family. Alan helped Katie up from the cage and they see Mr Kirby on the crane. Katie helped Eric up. "Where's Dad?" She pointed to Mr Kirby who was distracting the dinosaur. "Just swim to shore!" Amanda said as Katie and Alan helped her out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The beast can't climb the crane, so instead it rammed it and shook it trying to knock Mr Kirby off. Alan was about swim to shore but he found one last hope. He ducked back under water and grabbed the flare gun on the ground. Katie and Amanda and Eric stood on shore watching as Paul was shouting at the dinosaur and trying to avoid its jaws. "HEY!" Alan reappeared from under the water and shot the gun at the dinosaur. The Spinosaurus stopped and roared for a beat, then it keeps smashing as the flare began into a fire. They heard the mounting bolts strain. Soon the whole crane will tip.

"Jump! Swim for the far shore!" Alan shouted at Mr Kirby who was still struggling. Katie put a hand over her mouth in horror as Paul fell into the water and the fire burnt the dinosaur but it was still alive.

Alan eventually got to shore were Katie went to him and Eric was trying to go back into the water but Amanda stopped him. "We have to keep looking for Dad. We have to. DAD!"

The dinosaur roared and walked away angrily leaving them alone. No Mr Kirby in sight.

"DAD!"

"PAUL YOU JERK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Amanda cried with heavy emotion in her voice.

Katie and Dad lean heavily each other, "I'm not going anywhere!" It was Mr Kirby. Amanda and Eric rushed to Mr Kirby. "DAD!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dad, did you get through to mom?" I asked breathing heavily, we decided to get some rest in a tree. The Kirby's were in the other tree having some privacy. "Yeah I think so. We can only hope now." I still had my bag on me miraculously, and found a chocolate bar that was soggy, "Guess we won't be eating anything for a while…"

"Sweetheart you know you will have to eat some of it, we don't want you sugar levels to go down." I nodded, and took a bite of the melted chocolate and handed some to him.

"Come here, you need to get warm." He said and I put my head on his shoulder. The last time I had my head on someone's shoulder, it was Billy. "I miss him so much Dad," I muttered.

"I know you do. I miss him too." He agreed. We fell asleep after that wondering what the next couple of hours will entail.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Merry Christmas! Even though it's not Christmas yet lol._

 _Probably my longest chapter on this story! We are nearly to the end of the story now. I'm really happy I got through this story quite quickly. I can't wait continue with An Adventure To Remember. Thank you for my previous reviewers. To one reviewer to want's to know so bad what the question was Billy asked Katie. It will be revealed very soon…anyways enjoy this chapter._

 _5 reviews until the next chapter please!_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	16. Never Forget

**Never Forget**

 _Chapter 16_

We decided to start walking to the coast again. Amanda and Paul were talking behind us and Eric came up beside me. "What's up Eric?" I asked, letting my dirty hair out of my pony tail.

"That woman you called. Who was she?" He asked Dad. Me and Dad looked at each other.

"My wife."

He nodded, "Will she help us?"

"She has a friend called Mark who she works with, he works in the state department part time."

Eric stopped all of a sudden. "Shhh. You hear that?" We stopped too aswell as Amanda and Paul. We heard distant sounds.

"Is that the ocean?" I asked, a grin coming on to my face.

"Yes, come on!" Eric shouted and took off running. We didn't get very far as Raptors came out of nowhere from the bushes. I gasped, and fell backwards onto the floor. They started to surround us one by one. Paul and Amanda grabbed a hold of Eric. "Dad." I said as the panic settled in. I started to get up.

"Stay down, Katie." Dad warned, and looked at the creatures around us. They were snarling at us. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "They want the eggs, otherwise we'd be dead already. Everybody get down. She's challenging us."

The biggest one and the most terrifying one came slowly toward us as the others knelt down beside me. We bowed our heads as she came closer to us. "She thinks you stole the eggs." Dad said to Amanda, as the Alpha Raptor sniffed her.

I was quite surprised she never started screaming.

"Get behind me." Paul started to move in front of Amanda only to be snarled at by the Alpha. The other Raptors started getting restless.

"Give me the eggs." Amanda whispered, looking at the Raptor.

"What?" I whispered. They will kill us but saying that they will kill us anyway.

Dad unzipped the bag slowly and the Raptors started making noises and they seemed like they were ready to pounce. He handled them with great care as he slowly passed them to Amanda.

"Do it Mom." Eric encouraged. I kept my head down, but I could still see what was going on.

Amanda shakily pushed them toward the Raptor. "Dad, get the resonating chamber prototype."

He put it to his mouth and blown. The Raptors looked confused and started talking. "No no, call for help." Paul directed.

The raptors weren't as clever as we thought as they started making noises back and they raised their heads for a second. The Alpha female picked up an egg and looked at us one last time before taking off. The other Raptor took the other, along with the other Raptors following.

"Oh my God, did we really just survive another Raptor incident." I said releasing a breath. It was a helicopter sound that was becoming closer and closer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"DR. GRANT?! DR. ALAN GRANT?!" A voice on a horn like the one Amanda had when we first came echoed on the beach. We shook our heads.

"NO! THAT'S A VERY BAD IDEA!"

All of a sudden water vehicles come out of the water, plus army helicopters and ships are around us. Eric smiled. "Wow, you have to thank your wife for this. She sent the army and the navy."

"Thank you Mom." I whispered smiling. "God bless you Ellie." Dad said, and we rushed to the nearest helicopter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dr. Grant is this man with you?" The soldier asked us as we boarded.

"What?" He asked, and the soldier pointed to a young man in a stretcher. I went closer to him and it was Billy!

"Oh my God, Billy!" I rushed to him, falling on to my knees. Dad rushed to him. "Hey, Katie." He whispered to me overjoyed to see me. I was so happy he was alive. "How are you alive?" I whispered, a tear slipping from my eye.

"They found me on the side of a river bank, I lost a lot of blood." He touched my hand tenderly. I couldn't touch him properly because of how hurt he was. He turned to Dad. "Hey you made it. I rescued your hat."

"Well that's the important thing." Dad took it and smiled.

"I forgive you and about that question you asked my answer is yes." I said to Billy. He looked so happy when I said that and Dad ushered me up. "Come on Katie, we have to take off."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll be just over there. Get some rest." I kissed his lips lightly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A little while after we took off, the pilot swore. "What the hell is that?" I looked to where they were looking. "Dr. Grant look!" I lifted my head off his shoulder so he could look to.

It was two pterodactyls flying past. "Where do you think they're going?" Eric shouted over the copter noise.

"I don't know probably looking for new nesting grounds. It's a whole new world for them now." Dad said.

"I dare them to nest in Oklahoma." Amanda said, sternly but jokingly. I laughed knowing her luck they probably would. Paul placed a hand on her knee. "Let's go home."

Eric smiled, and I looked at Billy from my seat, he was grinning at me and mouthed, _I love you._

I mouthed it back to him. I put my head back on Dad's shoulder drifting off to sleep knowing we were safe and would never have to go back on to the Islands ever again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _TWO MONTHS LATER._

"You sure you want to do it today?" Billy asked me, as we parked outside. It had been two months since we escaped the island, Ellie was so emotional when we arrived back home a day after we got back. We had to spend hours in the hospital and Billy had to stay in hospital for five days. The Kirby's went back home to Oklahoma. Amanda and Paul decided to give their marriage another go.

"Yeah, I mean we told my parents and they are okay with it. So why shouldn't we?"

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. Me and Billy had some issues to work out when we got home and now we were okay. I leaned back breaking our kiss. "Come on let's check it out." We got out of the car. I went around to the boot and grabbed some boxes of my stuff out.

Me and Billy were getting our own place together, not too far away from Dad's but away enough. When Billy asked me the question a couple of months ago, I needed a lot of time to think about it. After the island I realised that I wanted to and now we were getting our own place together.

We got on with our lives and we were happy, but we could never forget what happened on Isla Sorna. I couldn't never forget that I had lived the same experience twice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Jurassic Park: Isla Sorna is done! I really loved writing the story, and I have been struggling with Depression for months so I am proud that I got this done. I hoped you all loved reading it as I have loved writing it. I will be focusing on An Adventure To Remember, the next chapter should be up this week for the new Star Wars movie!_

 _I will do a Jurassic World story sometime in the future but I want to focus on other stories. I am sorry if this seemed a little rushed, which I admit it was. I may come back and edit it in the future._

 _I want to thank all the reviewers and followers and favourites I got for this story! I hope you all read my other stories….I hope to hear from all of you again!_

 _THANK YOU AGAIN!_

 _Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


End file.
